


Shore Leave

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is sent to Ryloth to aid in the campaign there. Anakin is still recovering from the events of the Blue Shadow Virus on Naboo. Ahsoka decides they should visit Padmé and take their stress out on hologames.</p><p>This takes place between Mystery of a Thousand Moons and Storm Over Ryloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka and Anakin saw Obi-Wan off from the Temple’s landing bay. The two of them had shore leave, but Obi-Wan had been assigned to the Ryloth campaign along with the 212th and Mace Windu. They didn’t know if they would be joining him later.  
  
Anakin had already given him a private farewell. Ahsoka stood by Anakin’s side as Obi-Wan’s ship departed, watching Anakin.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” she asked quietly, as they left the docks.  
  
Anakin glanced down at her.  
  
“Sure, Snips,” he said. She could tell the cheer in his voice was forced. “Hey, didn’t you want to show me your new hologame?”  
  
Ahsoka nudged him with her shoulder. “You can’t change the subject on me that easily, Skyguy,” she said.  
  
“I can if you let me,” Anakin replied. Then he sighed. “Snips?”  
  
She looked up at him. He’d stopped walking, so she did, too. She raised her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” she asked.  
  
Anakin regarded her, then shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said.  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “If you’re not feeling up to a game, then we don’t have to play,” she said.  
  
“No, no,” said Anakin. “I’d like to. It’s just… everything’s been really stressful lately. I wanted to know how you’re doing.”  
  
She knew that wasn’t why he’d stopped walking, but she wasn’t going to press the issue.  
  
“I’m all right,” she said.  
  
He looked at her and she could see that he was tired. “You almost died,” he said, quietly.  
  
“But I didn’t,” Ahsoka said. She took a step forward and touched his arm. “Anakin, I’m here. And Padmé’s all right, too.” Her expression brightened. “We can go visit her!”  
  
Anakin smiled. “That sounds nice, actually,” he said. “Maybe she would want to play a hologame with us.”  
  
Ahsoka grinned. Linking arms with Anakin, she turned him back to the docks. Arm in arm they made their way to a speeder. Anakin’s favourite was in the docks, so Anakin took the controls of that and Ahsoka hopped into the passenger seat. She switched the radio on, and tuned it to Anakin’s least favourite station.  
  
“Awh, come on,” he complained.  
  
Ahsoka grinned at him. “You said if _you_ drive _I_ get to pick the music,” she said.  
  
“I wish I’d never said that,” Anakin grumbled under his breath.  
  
They flew to Padmé’s, Ahsoka singing along while Anakin pretended to be annoyed. She could tell he was joking, which only encouraged her. He was laughing by the time they reached Padmé’s apartments, and singing with her.  
  
When they got out of the speeder, Padmé had appeared on the balcony. She came over to them with a confused smile. Anakin picked her up around the waist and spun with her, placing her lightly back on the floor and kissing her. She laughed, then hugged Ahsoka in greeting.  
  
“What are you two up to?” she asked, laughter still in her tone.  
  
“We thought we’d come visit you,” said Anakin.  
  
“We have some free time,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“Obi-Wan doesn’t?” Padmé asked. Anakin draped his arm across her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
As they walked into her apartments, he said, “Obi-Wan’s been sent to Ryloth.” He spoke quietly. Ahsoka shared a worried look with Padmé.  
  
“Well, I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Padmé said, patting Anakin’s hand. “So what were you two planning on doing with your spare time?”  
  
“Well, Ahsoka was hoping to play some hologames,” Anakin said. They were inside now, and Ahsoka trailed behind Anakin and Padmé, feeling a little out of place. Anakin stepped away from Padmé and added, “Would you wanna come?”  
  
Padmé smiled at him, then beckoned Ahsoka to her side. She put her arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders and said, “I’d love to! I think I’ve got an hour or so free before I have to go back to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin crashed three times before giving up.  
  
“Quitting already, Skyguy?” Ahsoka taunted, her tongue poking out a little as she concentrated on the game.  
  
“I’m just… taking a break,” he said smoothly. Leaning back, he put his arm around Padmé and kissed her cheek.  
  
“Don’t distract me, Ani,” she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
Anakin sighed dramatically and rested his head against the back of the couch.  
  
“He’s gonna get bored soon,” Ahsoka said to Padmé.  
  
Padmé laughed. It was true that Anakin liked being busy. He always had to be doing _something_. In moments like these, however, he found he didn’t get restless. Being with Ahsoka, or Padmé, or Obi-Wan helped him find the peace that he so often struggled to find.  
  
“I’m better at real pod racing anyway,” Anakin said, turning his attention back to the screen. “These controls don’t count.”  
  
Ahsoka laughed, tilting to one side as her virtual pod turned a sharp corner. She was coming first, of course, but Padmé was close behind. The other competitors were AIs, and they’d still managed to outsmart Anakin.  
  
“In real pod racing you don’t get to pick up sabotages on the track,” he grumbled. He put his hands in his lap, watching the race despite his complaints.  
  
“Ani, real pod racing is a _lot_ more dangerous,” Padmé replied.  
  
Anakin scoffed. “That’s what made it _fun_.”  
  
Ahsoka grinned as she crossed the finish line, winning the game. Putting her controller down, she looked at Padmé. “He’s right,” she said. “Pod racing is _fun_.”  
  
“Are you going to play the next round with us, Ani?” Padmé leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Fine,” he said. “But I get to choose the track.”


	3. Chapter 3

They went out for lunch, after that. Padmé brought them to a fancy restaurant where they got a private booth. Padmé ordered, as Anakin and Ahsoka were out of their depth among the upper class of Coruscant. It was a Dac restaurant, with both Mon Cala and Quarren employees.  
  
That meant seafood.  
  
Padmé ordered a platter of strange items, half of which Ahsoka wasn’t sure could be eaten. She picked at the food carefully, waiting to see what Padmé ate and how she ate it. Anakin dove in, eating with gusto.  
  
“What is this?” Ahsoka asked, picking up something that looked suspiciously like a worm.  
  
Padmé looked, and said, “Oh, that’s a lampfish tongue.”  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, and put it back on the plate.  
  
“It’s a delicacy,” Padmé explained.  
  
“Sure,” said Ahsoka.  
  
She decided to follow Anakin’s example of eating whatever food she recognised.  
  
Ahsoka rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her palm. As she picked at the food, Anakin’s comm beeped. He stood up, excusing himself, and left Padmé and Ahsoka sitting together.  
  
“I wonder what that’s about,” Padmé said, watching Anakin walk away.  
  
Ahsoka sighed. “Probably Jedi business,” she said. “We’re probably gonna have to go soon.”  
  
Padmé touched Ahsoka’s shoulder. “You deserve a proper break,” she said. “Next time you get leave, we’ll organise something. Maybe a spa day?”  
  
Ahsoka shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to take you away from your work…”  
  
Padmé smiled. “Ahsoka, _I_ would enjoy it. Sometimes you need to take time off, and not think about anything.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound easy,” Ahsoka replied.  
  
“It’s not,” said Padmé. “But you’re allowed to at least try to relax.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at Padmé. “Maybe you should tell that to Skyguy and Obi-Wan.” Then she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “What would you even do on a spa day?”  
  
“Well,” said Padmé, leaning forward. “We could get massages.”  
  
Ahsoka made a scrunchy face.  
  
Padmé laughed. “They’re quite relaxing, actually,” she said. “And we could get manicures and pedicures,” at Ahsoka’s confused look, Padmé clarified, “That’s where they clean and paint your nails on your hands and feet.”  
  
“I knew that,” said Ahsoka. She looked at her own nails. “I’m okay doing that myself.”  
  
“But sometimes it’s nice to have other people treat you,” Padmé said. “And we could spend some time in a sauna. I think they provide lunch, too.”  
  
Ahsoka wriggled in her seat. “Hm,” she said. “I’ll have to think about it.”  
  
Padmé smiled gently. “I can think of something else we could do, if you’d like.”  
  
“I don’t know when we’re gonna have leave again,” said Ahsoka. Frowning, she added, “I don’t even know how long we’re gonna be here this time.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Skywalker, where are you?”  
  
The Cerean Jedi Master, Ki-Adi-Mundi, had taken Anakin from his lunch with Ahsoka and Padmé. Anakin struggled to mask the irritation in his voice as he replied.  
  
“Right now? I’m in the city with Ahsoka. What’s happening?”  
  
“We need you back at the Temple,” said Mundi. “You and your Padawan need to report to the Council as soon as possible. We await your arrival.”  
  
With that the comm cut out. Anakin sighed. He walked back to the table and sat down. Padmé and Ahsoka looked at him.  
  
“What was that about?” Padmé asked.  
  
Anakin folded his arms on the table. “Master Mundi,” he said, glancing at Ahsoka. “He says we need to go back to the Temple. The Council wants to see us.”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes.  
  
“You should go,” said Padmé. “It’s probably important.”  
  
“Probably,” said Anakin. He was trying to hide his fear for Obi-Wan. “Well, Snips,” he said, standing up. “We should head off.”  
  
Padmé stood to kiss him, and hug Ahsoka. “I’ll see you both later,” she said.  
  
“I love you,” Anakin said quietly, gently squeezing her arm.  
  
“I love you too, Ani,” she said.  
  
He let go, and patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. Together they left the restaurant, and headed back to the Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

The situation on Ryloth was worse than the Jedi had anticipated, and Anakin and Ahsoka were being sent to aid the initial strike. Obi-Wan was still alive, much to Anakin’s relief. Ahsoka and Anakin were to take the _Resolute_ , and join two other flagships. A blockade had formed around Ryloth, and Obi-Wan couldn't reach the planet without help. They would be that help.  
  
Ahsoka would lead her first squadron.  
  
“It was nice while it lasted,” Ahsoka commented, as they left the Council chambers.  
  
Anakin smiled at her. “Yeah,” he said.  
  
As they walked through the Temple, Ahsoka looked at Anakin. “Padmé asked me if I wanted to go on a ‘spa day’ with her,” she said.  
  
“And?” Anakin said. “What did you say?”  
  
“I said I’d see.”  
  
“Well, it might be nice,” Anakin replied. “I’ve heard they’re relaxing. We should make Obi-Wan come along.”  
  
Ahsoka grinned at the idea. “How would we convince him to take time off?” she asked.  
  
“We’ll tell him it’s an order from Yoda,” Anakin waved his hand flippantly. “Then he’ll do it. He does whatever the Council tells him to.”  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. “That wouldn’t work,” she said. “We’ll just have to kidnap him.”  
  
“I think between the two of us we can take him by surprise,” Anakin grinned. “What do you reckon?”  
  
Ahsoka laughed. “We definitely could,” she said.  
  
“Well, then,” said Anakin, as they reached the landing bay. “Next time we’re all on Coruscant together we’ll have to drag him along.”  
  
“And Rex,” said Ahsoka. “He deserves to relax, too.”  
  
“You just want to see him and Obi-Wan suffer, don’t you?” Anakin smiled down at her.  
  
Ahsoka grinned. “No!” she said. “Of course not! I think it would be nice for them.”  
  
Rex arrived, carrying his helmet beneath his arm. “Are we ready to leave?” he asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. “Tell the men to board the shuttle.”  
  
“Are we taking the _Resolute_?” Rex asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Anakin. “We’ll meet you and the troops on board. I’ll inform Admiral Yularen we’re on our way.”  
  
The _Resolute_ was already in orbit around Coruscant. Ahsoka and Anakin made their way to their starfighters. Anakin had commed Artoo, and the little astromech was waiting by his fighter.  
  
Ahsoka took a deep breath in, then climbed into her fighter. Anakin waited until Artoo was in the back, then ignited the engine.  
  
Ahsoka followed him from the landing bay. They flew in perfect synch, bobbing and weaving between the speeders in the skyways. Before too long, they’d be on board the flagship and making their way to Ryloth. It had only been a day since Obi-Wan had departed.  
  
That was the reality of war. There was no rhyme or reason to it.  
  
Anakin would steel himself for the worst – although, there were scenarios he refused to think about – and he would do his best to keep a level head. He hoped the Force would keep Ahsoka and Obi-Wan safe. He knew it was foolish to hope all the clones would come back from this battle.  
  
He’d had Slick on his mind since the events on Christophsis. There hadn’t been much time for thought, and he’d been unable to speak with Rex about the clones since. Anakin promised himself that if they made it back from this mission, he would find time to talk with the clones. He wanted to know what they thought of the war, how they were coping. Slick’s words about slavery still rang clear in his ears.  
  
Anakin remembered how much hope he’d felt when he’d first met Qui-Gon. How he’d thought the Jedi were there to free the slaves on Tatooine. Then, Anakin had promised himself that once he was a true Jedi, he would go home. Free them himself.  
  
When had he given up?  
  
No, there was no point in asking that question. He knew the answer.  
  
Maybe, if the war allowed it, Anakin could make a difference. If the Jedi allowed it. He couldn’t imagine the Republic letting the clones go. He couldn’t imagine the Jedi letting him go.  
  
And he had Ahsoka. He wasn’t going to just leave her.  
  
Politicians had always been ineffective. No one cared enough to do anything, and with the war, resources were stretched thin for free citizens.  
  
As Anakin reached the _Resolute_ , he shook those thoughts from his head and prepared himself for the battle to come.


End file.
